


Engagement

by Sherstrade2001



Series: Be My Family [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blowjobs, Christmas, Christmas Gathering, Engagement, F/M, Kissing, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Multi, Sex, Sherstrade Month, Sherstrade Month 2017, kitchen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 06:11:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9643880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherstrade2001/pseuds/Sherstrade2001
Summary: December twenty fourth, two month and thirteen days after Sherlock got his stitches out, and nine months and thirteen days since they started dating. Greg and Sherlock got up, made breakfast together, got dressed, and then headed down to help Mrs. Hudson. They were getting the food for the Christmas gathering they were having. Greg had convinced Sherlock they should have friends over. The only person that knew the actual reason, besides Greg was Mrs. Hudson. Greg invited Sally, Paul (Dimmock), Tobias (Gregson), John, Mycroft, Molly, Mike, Mikes wife Emily, and Anthea. Sherlocks the one that chose to invite Mike, his wife, and Anthea.Not edited, so sorry for mistakes.





	

December twenty fourth, two month and thirteen days after Sherlock got his stitches out, and nine months and thirteen days since they started dating. Greg and Sherlock got up, made breakfast together, got dressed, and then headed down to help Mrs. Hudson. They were getting the food for the Christmas gathering they were having. Greg had convinced Sherlock they should have friends over. The only person that knew the actual reason, besides Greg was Mrs. Hudson. Greg invited Sally, Paul (Dimmock), Tobias (Gregson), John, Mycroft, Molly, Mike, Mikes wife Emily, and Anthea. Sherlocks the one that chose to invite Mike, his wife, and Anthea.

“Sherlock, will you get the chicken out of the oven? Greg can you go set up that longer table in your boys’ kitchen?” Mrs. Hudson asked, but more demanded them.

“Yes, ma'am.” They both said at once. She smiled as there was a knock on the door. She went and opened it. It was John, Mycroft, and Anthea. “Come in its cold out there. John could you help Greg upstairs? You two are welcome to go sit down up there.”

“Of course Mrs. Hudson.” John said, as he went to help set up the table. “Greg where's Sherlock?” He asked as they got the table set up.

“Mrs. Hudson has him cooking. We have both been teaching him how to cook. Well something besides waffles.” Greg answered. “Sherlock, need help carrying all that up?” He asked his boyfriend as he came through the door. 

“Yeah.” They went down to get the rest, as they were getting it the other six showed up. When they brought the rest of the food up, they greeted the six.

“Wow, this is quite the spread.” Tobias said.

“Well thank Greg and Sherlock for that. They cooked it all.” Mrs. Hudson replied.

“Well, looks like they did a good job teaching you to cook, Sherlock.” Mycroft said, which earned him a deadly glare from Greg.

“Hey at least I could cook waffles.” Sherlock snapped back smirking.

“Hey come on be nice.” Greg said popping his boyfriend on the back of the head. 

“Fine.” Sherlock said. They all then went and sat at the table. 

“Before we eat there's something I'd like to do.” Greg said getting up from the table, he looked at Mrs. Hudson for encouragement and she nodded at him. He moved his chair back, which was by Sherlocks. He then got down on one knee in front of Sherlock, and got out a ring box. Inside the box were two simple silver bands with a stripe of gold going around each. “William Sherlock Scott Holmes, the last nine months and thirteen days have been the best of my life, and I would love to have more with you. Will you marry me?” Greg heard the girls all gasp, except Mrs. Hudson. The guys were waiting to see what Sherlock said.

“Yes, I'll marry you, Greg.” Everyone around them clapped. Greg slipped one ring on Sherlocks finger, and the other on his own.

“Greg, Sherlock I believe you kiss now.” Gregson said, and was shot with matching glares from both men. This made everyone around them laugh. “Well no doubt about it, you two were definitely meant for each other. Although you still have to kiss.”

“Yeah come on.” Dimmock said. The two finally gave in and kissed, it was just like their first all over again. It lasted about five seconds, before they parted. Greg sat in his seat, and held Sherlocks hand underneath the table. Mrs. Hudson brought out the wine she had bought when Greg told her his plans. They each poured theirselves a glass. “To Greg and Sherlock.” Paul said smirking as he raised his glass. Everyone else's raised their glasses in agreement, they even got Greg and Sherlock to.

When they were done eating John, Greg, Paul, and Tobias took down the long table and replaced it with the actual table. When they all gave the two their congratulations, and Sherlock played the violin, everyone left. Mrs Hudson told Greg and Sherlock to keep the leftovers. When everyone was officially gone, it was just Greg and Sherlock in the kitchen. 

“Well, love you know, there's another gift I should give you before we go to your parents tomorrow.” Greg said smirking

“And what would that be?” Sherlock asked, as Greg's grin got bigger.

“Do you really want to know?” Sherlock nodded, and Greg leaned in close. He whispered in his ear, “My cock in your perfect arse right here on the table.” He then picked Sherlock up and laid him on the table. Greg climbed onto the table and straddled Sherlock. He took off both their shirts, and pushed down their trousers and pants. Sherlocks hole was still loose from them fucking the night before. Greg easily slid in to Sherlock. Sherlock was a moaning mess underneath Greg. “Fuck… God damn it, Sherlock. I love you and the sounds you make.”

“Well, would hope you love me, since you did propose.”

“Oh, shut it smart arse.”

“Yeah, but you love my smart arse.”

“Yeah I do, love.” He kissed him and started pounding into him, bringing them both to moans and groans. Greg pulled out before they came. 

“Ugh… why'd you pull out?”

“Because I decided to do something special.”

“Which would be?”

“Getting myself off, as I suck you.” He figured Sherlock agreed when he moaned out his name along with some profanity. He went down on Sherlock, and reached for his own cock. They came at the same time, and Sherlock screamed his name, and he swallowed every bit of come. They laid there on the table for ten minutes then cleaned up. They put their pants back on and laid on the sofa. Sherlock was on top of Greg, and Greg was holding him protectively. They fell asleep. 

They woke up at seven in the morning. “So, I have one question, Greg. Can I just take your last name and not hyphenate?” Sherlock asked as they ate breakfast.

“Of course, love. I guess five names would be a bit much. I'm going to take the presents out to the car.”

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.” He said as he leaned down to kiss Sherlock. When Greg had the car loaded with the presents, they drove to Sherlocks parents. They were greeted by Violet and Siger hugging them.

“John and Mycroft are here, and said that you had news for us. They also said only you could tell us.” Violet said.

“Dear let them breathe a bit.” Siger said.

“We do have news. We're engaged now.” Sherlock said a little excited, but not overly.

“Oh that's wonderful.” Violet said.

“Congratulations, son.” Siger told Sherlock, then turned to Greg, “You better take care of our son.”

“I plan on it.” Greg said not even phased by Siger when he harshened his tone a bit. This impressed Sherlocks father, and he led them to the sitting room. They all opened presents, ate the meal, talked, and then the four boys went home. To spend the rest of Christmas together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoy this series. Please leave comments, and kudos. Please if you have an idea for another Sherstrade story separate from this series, or part of this series leave a comment. Also please comment any thoughts or feelings.
> 
> Please be respectful, or the comment will be deleted. Thank you.


End file.
